


He (Tastes Like Lemongrass and Sleep)

by yeosinnerz



Series: An Ode To You, Tear My Heart to Pieces and Rebuild Me Like Nothing Happened [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentleness, I love them so much, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sleeping Together, back at it again with the jihan boyfriend fluff, jeonghan is literally joshualuvr69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosinnerz/pseuds/yeosinnerz
Summary: Jeonghan misses Joshua and he can't sleep because of it.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: An Ode To You, Tear My Heart to Pieces and Rebuild Me Like Nothing Happened [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	He (Tastes Like Lemongrass and Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again bringing pure tooth rotting gentleness to the jihan/yoonhong tags babey !!!

A long day, a sleepless night, but Jeonghan couldn't bring himself to rest. Why? He does not know, but no matter how hard he tries, he just can't. It's five in the morning, and Jeonghan can't find it in himself to sleep. He can't bring himself to do it without his husband.

Joshua isn't home, he's an hour away at a pediatric hospital because of the shortage of psychiatric doctors currently available, Jeonghan knows, and he's frustrated that he isn't there with him. He would just love to cuddle up against Joshua's strong, broad, and warm chest and pretend his issues didn't exist, just so he could escape to his little dream world with only them in it.

He just. He can't sleep. He doesn't know how to explain it. Jeonghan kicks the covers off of himself and onto Joshua's side of the bed. He rolls himself into a sitting position and off the bed, padding across warmed floors to the kitchen. 

He pours himself a mug of milk and sticks it in the microwave before he decides to pull his cellphone from the pocket of his sweater, just to pester Joshua about his newfound issue. Joshua replies almost immediately, as he always does with Jeonghan. 

hannie <3: shuaaaaaa.....

hannie <3: joshua hong the love of my life

The microwave beeps. Jeonghan has to set his phone down, but it beeps too. He retrieves his milk from the microwave and takes a seat on the barstool at the island, pulling his phone around and opening it. He takes a sip of his drink and sets the mug back on the counter.

joshie <3: Yes, my love?

joshie <3: What's going on?

hannie <3: i can't sleep ,,

hannie <3: i miss you so much

joshie <3: I miss you too, love. 

joshie <3: I'll be back home soon, just hold on.

hannie <3: nooooo shuaaaaaaa........ please

hannie <3: come home .. i can't sleep without you

joshie <3: Did you try drinking milk? 

hannie <3: drinking some right now

hannie <3: i tried sleeping for three hours already

hannie <3: it's just not the same without you.

joshie <3: Love, you're adorable. 

hannie <3: we haven't slept without eachother since we were nineteen

hannie <3: im so used to sleeping with you

hannie <3: i miss you, i miss your body heat, i miss your love

hannie <3: i won't be able to sleep until you come home , shuaaaaaa

joshie <3: Baby, I'll be back home tomorrow morning.

joshie <3: I'd love to just cuddle right now, but you know why I'm here.

hannie <3: yahhhhh....... i know

hannie <3: ahhh i wish you didn't have to work all the time

joshie <3: You know I wish that too.

joshie <3: I love you, dear, but you should go to bed. 

hannie <3: mmm not without you

joshie <3: You're going to have to tough it out, baby. Are there any incentives I could help you to sleep with?

hannie <3: no

hannie <3: i already wanked to the pictures i have of you on my phone

joshie <3: Lol. Love, can you really not sleep with me?

hannie <3: i cant

joshie <3: Hold on, just a couple hours dear. 

joshie <3: I have to sleep, but love, I love you. Please try to sleep if you can.

hannie <3: shuaaaaa don't go

joshie <3: I have to.

joshie <3: Goodnight, Jeonghan.

joshie <3: [Image Attached] 

Jeonghan opens the picture, faced with a dimly lit image of Joshua laying on his side, curly blonde hair mussed up and splayed over the white hotel pillow. His face is highlighted from the glare of the lamp off camera, soaked up into his honey golden complexion. His skin is dewy and and dark with shadows that fall over the contours of his face. 

He's ethereal. Jeonghan knew he was in love, but somehow seeing his husband like this, it was even better. 

He loves him so fucking much.

But he also misses him a whole lot.

hannie <3: you're so beautiful

hannie <3: i love you so fucking much

hannie <3: sleep well, dear.

No sleep comes for Jeonghan for the rest of the night, as previously expected. Jeonghan is wired up on an energy drink, tequila and coffee mixture. He gave up trying after Joshua went to sleep, so while he was in his woken hours, he spent it listening to the korean dub of The Untamed while he confirmed and sorted orders that had come in yesterday while he was at work.

It was work that passed the time. Jeonghan wouldn't sleep without Joshua, so he as he organised all the packages into the mailing bins at the door, he almost didn't realize there was a key in the lock or the sound of the door opening. Jeonghan turned his head to face the door slowly, blinking the fogginess from his brain as he made eye contact with his husband.

"Hi, Love. I'm home!" Joshua smiles, setting his overnight bag on the floor in front of the cabinet. Jeonghan watches as he drops his keys into the bowl on the cabinet, and then while he toes off his dress shoes and puts them back into the cubbyhole they belong in.

Jeonghan just sits on the floor in stunned silence. Has Joshua finally returned in order for Jeonghan to tackle to the bed and cuddle until he falls asleep or has his sleep deprived brain finally driven him nuts?

He looks at him again when Joshua's big palms come to rest on both sides of his face, tilting his head toward his husband's. 

"Did you seriously not sleep?" Joshua asks, wiping a dry spot of milk off of Jeonghan's cheek. His eyes are gentle, and from the way he's crouched in front of him, Jeonghan has a view through Joshua's open shirt and down the broad expanse of his chest.

Jeonghan nods his head gently, big, dark eyes peering up at Joshua. His lower lip juts out slightly, and he swipes his tongue over it to moisten it. Joshua leans forward and presses his forehead to Jeonghan's.

"Love, you should have slept." He whispers, breath warm on Jeonghan's lips, almost ghosting a kiss to the skin. 

"Couldn't. Not without you, Shua."

"Hey, it's okay. I found it hard to sleep without you, too. I missed my little cuddle bug. It was uncomfortable not having you fastened to my like a sloth. Just want to wrap my arms around you and never let you go." Joshua says, pressing a kiss to the tip of Jeonghan's nose. "Stand up for me, Love."

Jeonghan lifts himself to his feet, leaning forward towards Joshua's chest as Joshua's hands slide down to grip just under his butt. He feels Joshua crouch down a little, before Jeonghan is lifted up into the air. His own hands come to find home wrapped loosely around Joshua's neck, and his ankles link behind Joshua's torso, knees pressing gently into the space just above his hips. 

Joshua takes him back to their bedroom, dropping him onto the bed with a gentle thud as he pauses to remove his button-up and slacks. Jeonghan ogles him with tired eyes, watching as muscles contract and move under such perfect skin.

"Did you miss me that much? Are we going to fuck right now?" Jeonghan asks, voice rough from disuse and words slightly jumbled from tiredness.

"No, Han. Maybe later." Joshua says, climbing under the covers once he's put his clothes into the laundry basket by the door and has pulled on a pair of silken pyjama bottoms. He tosses the other half over Jeonghan, who curls himself into the new barrier of warmth, before letting it go and rolling over to where Joshua is on the bed. His arms find comfort wrapped around his husband's barren waist, while his head tucks itself into the juncture of his neck where it meets his torso. His skin is warm to the touch, and Jeonghan wants to melt from the feeling of it.

Joshua's hands come to rest at Jeonghan's mid-back, just like they always do, and his chin is rested on the crown of Jeonghan's head.

"I love you so much, Jeonghan." Joshua says as he presses a kiss to the crown of Jeonghan's head.

"I love you too, Joshua." Jeonghan says, pressing a kiss to Joshua's neck. He feels Joshua's head move down, to press a kiss to his forehead. Jeonghan moves his head up, bumping his nose with Joshua's. He presses a soft kiss to his husband's lips.

"I love you more than words can describe." 

Sleep comes easily to the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [i made a new twitter!](https://twitter.com/yeosinnerz?s=09)


End file.
